Lovegood House
|owner=*Lovegood Family |residents=*Lovegood family **Xenophilius Lovegood **Pandora Lovegood † **Luna Lovegood |affiliation=''The Quibbler'' }} The Lovegood House is a black-coloured cylindrical house on top of a hill with a stream at the base of it, it is located near the village of Ottery St Catchpole. It is the home of Xenophilius Lovegood and his daughter Luna. It is described as looking like a giant chess rook (otherwise known as a castle). History During the Christmas holidays of 1997-1998, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger visited this house to find out more about a mysterious symbol that kept appearing on their journey. While there, they learned from Xenophilius that it was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Unfortunately, Xenophilius turned against them, hoping that if he handed Harry over to the Death Eaters, they would return his daughter, who had been abducted to stop Xenophilius from advocating support of Harry and the Order of the Phoenix in The Quibbler. In the skirmish that followed, the house collapsed when a Stunning Spell hit an Erumpent horn which was mounted on the living room wall causing the horn to explode. It was damaged further when Hermione blasted a hole though the floor to aid her, Harry, and Ron's escape. Later, Mr Lovegood was subsequently sent to Azkaban. It is unknown if the house was ever rebuilt, or if the Lovegoods moved somewhere else. Layout Front yard The front yard could be entered by a broken down gate, which Xenophilius could tack signs to which said "Editor of the Quibbler" and "Pick Your own Mistletoe." From there a path zigzagged up to the front door, along both sides of this path could be seen a variety of odd plants which made up a garden. These plants included a Snargaluff, possibly some Gurdyroots, and a bush covered in some orange radish like fruit called Dirigible plums. Two old crab apple trees stood on either side of the front door, bearing berry-sized fruits and white-headed mistletoe, a little Owl with a slightly flattened hawk-like head possibly belonging to the Lovegoods could at times be found perched in these trees. The front door was thick and black, studded with iron nails, with a knocker shaped like an eagle. Kitchen Lovegood home3.jpg Lovegood home2.jpg Lovegood home4.jpg Lovegood home1.jpg Loegood house5.jpg The front door leads into the kitchen, a perfectly circular room, with stove, sinks, and cupboards curved to fit the walls. All of these items had been painted in bright primary colours with flowers, insects, and birds possibly all painted by Luna. It being a rather enclosed space the effect of these paintings was slightly overwhelming. In the centre of the floor was a spiral wrought-iron staircase leading up to the upper levels. Living room/Xenophilius's workplace The first floor above the kitchen, this room is smaller than the kitchen, though more cluttered, and entirely round, this room served as both a living room and a workplace for Xenophilius. It appeared somewhat labyrinthine with piles of books and papers covering every surface. The ceiling was dotted with small delicately made models of creatures that could flap their wings, or snap their jaws. In this room could be found Xenophilius' printing press, which printed out copies of his magazine The Quibbler, as well as a stone Bust of Rowena wearing a bizarre headdress made by Xenophilius. The room had a window, and various pieces of furniture. In December 1997, an Erumpent horn was also found in this room until it exploded. Luna's room Luna's room is on the next floor above the living room, it has one window, and a pale blue carpet. Her ceiling was painted with pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville with the word "friends" written in golden ink creating a circle around each of them and connecting them together. These pictures while not moving seemed to breathe. By her bed, Luna had a picture of her and her mother hugging. Luna also had a wardrobe in the room. Behind the scenes * Due to its shape, many fans have taken to calling the Lovegood House "the Rookery". Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references es:Casa de los Lovegood fr:Maison des Lovegood pl:Dom Lovegoodów ru:Дом Лавгудов pt-br:Casa dos Lovegood ru:Дом Лавгудов Category:Lovegood House